This invention relates to a ventilating apparatus for fireplaces, and more particularly to an ash-free ventilating apparatus. While prior fireplace structures, such as that disclosed in the patent to Ashman Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,048, utilized fresh outside air exclusively for combustion within the fireplace, the prior devices did not provide for central distribution across the center of the grate and did not allow for manual control of the flow rate of outside air. Also, the prior devices were not ash-free and did not guide the fallen ash matter to an ash pit or accumulation receptacle.